My Fears Relieved
by TT-5
Summary: July 1945 - The telephone once again calls Andrew to duty, an old familiar duty he is only to happy to fulfill. A short story featuring the Foyle and Reid families.


A/N: This story returns to my primary version of the Reid family (No Jimmy, just Maggie and Grace)

* * *

July 1945

The shrill ring of the telephone disturbed the quiet that had settled over the lounge as Foyle and Andrew sat reading after supper and Foyle frowned at the clock before rising to answer it. "Foyle"

"Christopher, sorry to call so late but is Andrew in?"

Foyle nodded, "Yes, just a moment" cradling the phone to his shoulder he took a step back into the doorway of the lounge, "Andrew, Hugh would like to speak to you"

Andrew blinked in surprise but set his book aside and came to take the receiver from his father "Hello"

"Andrew, sorry to bother you so late…"

"Not at all, is everything alright?"

There was a pause and Andrew's heart rate sped up as he waited for Reid to continue, "You remember I mentioned that the girls were going to be having their tonsils out?"

Andrew nodded, "Has something happened? Are the girls alright?" He felt ill at the thought and it must have showed because his father frowned worriedly at him from the doorway.

"Yes, more or less. The operations went fine thank God."

Andrew's shoulder slumped in relief, "I'm very glad to hear that Sir"

"You and me both Andrew. The thing is…" There was a pause and then Hugh sighed, "Well it's Grace you see, she's reacted rather badly to the pain medicine they gave her before she was discharged. Dr. White says it should pass once she gets some rest but that's the problem."

"What is?" Andrew asked, frowning as he tried to follow the older man's train of thought.

Reid sighed again, running a hand through his hair, "She seems to think the war is still on" he said softly, "She is convinced that you are still shooting down 'bad planes' and keeps insisting she has something important to tell you. We've told her dozens of times that the war is over and you're safe now but she won't settle. I hate to ask but could you possibly…"

Andrew was nodding even before Reid could finish his question. "Of course, I'll be right over."

Hugh let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you."

"Not at all, I'll see you soon."

Andrew was reaching for his coat as soon as they rang off and Foyle cleared his throat, causing his son to look at him. "Andrew, something wrong?"

"The girls are back from getting their tonsils out and Gracie wants me, I said I'd be right over"

Foyle nodded, "Of course. Mind if I come along?" Andrew shook his head and they were soon making their way quickly toward the Reids' house.

Hugh met them at the door with a slightly apologetic smile, "Andrew, Christopher, thank you for coming"

Foyle shook his head, "Not at all Hugh. Andrew said the girls are home?"

Hugh nodded as he hung their coats and then led the way upstairs, "Yes, we picked them up after tea. Maggie's been sleeping since we got her home but Gracie won't settle"

As if to prove her father's point they suddenly heard Grace saying, "Need to tell him…want Andrew!" Andrew blanched slightly and quickened his pace.

He paused in the doorway and Elaine looked up from Grace's bedside and smiled gratefully "Oh Andrew, thank you for coming."

Andrew nodded and quickly crossed the room, kneeling beside the bed just as Grace called for him again. "Andrew!"

"I'm here Gracie."

"Andrew?" The little girl frowned at him in confusion for a moment and then threw herself into his arms. "I wanted…stay safe…blackout…bad planes" her sobbing made it impossible to understand what she was trying to say as Andrew gathered her carefully into his arms and sat down on the bed.

"Shh Gracie…I'm safe now. The war is over and all the bad planes are gone…shh...it's alright…" He rocked her gently back and forth, rubbing her back and murmuring soothingly until she quieted.

"Andrew?" She mumbled, not lifted her face from his neck.

"Yes Gracie?"

"Is the war truly over? Are all the bad planes really gone?"

"Yes it's all over, there aren't any more bad planes. I promise."

"Good." She was quiet for a minute and then murmured, "Andrew, my throat hurts."

Andrew nodded sympathetically, "I know Gracie, that's because you had your tonsils out. I'm sorry that it hurts but I'm sure you will feel better tomorrow. You need to try and go to sleep now alright?"

Grace nodded sleepily and snuggled closer. Andrew smiled and carefully wrapped the blanket Mrs. Reid handed him around her. For a few minutes he thought she had drifted off and then she mumbled, "And'w sing my song?"

Foyle, who was standing near the end of the bed with Hugh and Elaine, gave them an inquiring look but they shook their heads unsure of what Grace was referring to. Andrew, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was asking and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before taking a deep breath and beginning to sing softly:

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost but now am found._

_Was blind, but now I see_."

His voice was rich and deep and Foyle felt his breath catch in his throat. He hadn't heard Andrew sing alone in years and to see him singing Grace to sleep so tenderly brought a lump to his throat. He heard a sniff and looked up. Hugh had his arm around Elaine who had tears tracking slowly down her cheeks, her head resting on Hugh's chest, as they watched Andrew lull their daughter to sleep.

Grace was soon fast asleep and Elaine dried her eyes and went to help Andrew settle her in bed. Once Grace was tucked in she pulled Andrew into a hug before he could walk away, "Thank you Andrew."

Andrew just smiled and hugged her back, "Happy to help. Do you want me to stay? In case she wakes up confused again? I'd be happy to bunk on the floor"

Elaine smiled but shook her head, "No that's alright Andrew, I think she'll sleep through the night now and Dr. White said that a good sleep should take care of the confusion."

Andrew nodded hesitantly, "If you're sure?"

"I am dear, don't fret, they'll both be fine. If you like you could always come by tomorrow, I know the girls would be delighted to see you."

Andrew grinned, "I'll do that then. I remember having my tonsils out, the first few days were the worst."

Elaine nodded and ushered the men back downstairs where Andrew and Foyle collected their coats. "Thank you both again, sorry to disturb your evening." Hugh said as he opened the door.

"Not at all Sir, I'd do anything for the girls."

The sincerity in Andrew's voice was palpable and Reid smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, "I know son and I appreciate it. Christopher, are we still on for fishing on Saturday?"

Foyle nodded, "Yes, nine-o-clock?"

Reid nodded and after a round of goodbyes Andrew and Foyle headed down the steps. They walked in silence for a bit before Foyle asked, "When did Amazing Grace become 'Grace's song'?"

Andrew chuckled, "Oh years ago now, she heard me sing it with the choir once, she must have been about 3. She didn't understand most of the words but she heard her name and asked me why we were singing about her and I told her that it was her song. Of course she was too little to know I was joking so it became her song. I haven't sung it for her in years."

He smiled softly at the memory and Foyle nodded, "You sang it very well."

Andrew grinned "Thanks Dad."

When Andrew went back to the Reids' the next day he found both girls awake and unhappy to be forced to stay in bed so he threw himself into entertaining them. He read to them, using different voices for each character and acting out the most dramatic scenes.

Then just before he left he went out and bought them ice lollies, assuring Mrs. Reid that it would help their throats. She smiled fondly and thanked him for keeping the girls entertained and with a promise to come back and finish the story the next day Andrew took his leave; feeling happier to be home and less guilty about it than he had in weeks.


End file.
